High School DXD: Reboom
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: The hero known Hyoudou, Issei is now starting his new life as being independent High-class Devil and enjoying his new life. Now that he is his own [King] he is forming his own team and household. A story with new beginnings a new chapter has been set and THIS IS NOT HIS STORY! This new story follows a new hero Katsu, Izanagi. What new adventures await for him?


A hero with insane amount lust for boobs had finally achieved his first step of making his dream a reality. He has out grown his master Rias Gremory the heir of the Gremory family of High-class Devils by becoming independent. Even though he is now a High-class Devil and has graduated from being the [Pawn] of her family, he still continues the bond with his comrades and friends and most importantly his love for his master Rias. She too graduated from her high school along with the other third year friends such as her [Queen] and childhood friend Akeno, as well her friend and rival Sona Sitri. The first years became second years and second years became third years, the hero Issei Hyoudou did too graduated a year later and as promised he took along some of his comrades to join him in his new household. Now a new adventure awaits us in this new chapter filled with all sorts of beginnings, new encounters, and new conflicts and most importantly this is NOT his story.

No not at all anymore, this new story falls under a certain individual who has yet found the fire of his purpose. Now then let us begin with the story of new beginnings starting with this youth here and his name is—.

* * *

—My name is Katsu, Izanagi first name Izanagi and surname Katsu. The afternoon is bright and sunny as I am lying down by the river bed contemplating on what to do next. "Shit, I'm so bored!" I'm third year student over at a high school that I hardly go to so I won't bother saying its name. As relaxing it is over here I'm supposed to be at school and study its curriculum, but it is just too boring and even if I do go over there I could solve any problem that the teachers ask me to solve. How do I know? Well for some reason it just comes naturally to me so paying attention or not wouldn't change anything for me since I can process information faster than the average man. "Come on why can't there be anything to do?" I toss and turn around while mumbling out trying to force an idea out and anything would be nice I just hate being bored even for a second.

"Hahaha! Come on kid cough it up!" I stop tossing myself around as soon as I heard something and took a peek at what was going on nearby. A group of what looks like some delinquents are mugging some helpless kid as they literally kicking him around. "We just want your money." One of the delinquents kicked him again with a savage looking smile. "Yeah we don't wanna rough you up too much, hehehe. We just wanna be reasonable with ya you know?" Another tried to persuade him with an obvious lie.

"L-Like I said! I-I just d-don't have the money yet…so please…just until t-tomorrow." The kid was crying in pain while huddled up in a fiddle position.

"Hmm…" I lean up slightly to get a better look of what's going as I cracked a small smirk at the corner of my mouth. "Well it's not much but…it'll do." And then at an instant I disappeared into thin air…well to more accurately I simply jumped up about twenty feet into the air which just seemed like I had disappeared into thin air.

"Geez I'm sorry to say this nerd but I just don't believe ya…well actually I just chose not to bwhahahaha!" The delinquent throws in a hard kick at the helpless kid and in the middle of their laughter I landed just behind them all with a loud crashing noise that cracked the ground with a small dust smoke around me. "Huh what the!?" The delinquents looked behind them in their shocked state seeing me crouching on my feet firmly to the ground with a joyful smug on my face.

"Hello everyone and congratulations on being my new entertainment so please try something, I'm daring you to." I casually stood up straight while dusting off my pants then looked back towards the group of delinquent's expression.

As soon as I looked up at their face I suddenly became displeased. The delinquent's faces were all horrified on the sight of me and shivering in fear. "H-Hey…I-Isn't that-!" "Y-Yeah t-that's him alright." "The ridiculously strong Izanagi! With the strength of a complete monster…The Monster Izanagi!" "Run! Run for yer lives!" The delinquents quickly pulled themselves together and dashed out in a mad rush as if their lives depended on it.

"Oh no you don't! Comeback here I haven't had any fun at all!" In irritation I kicked a small rock that was by my foot as the rock and it launched at them like a bullet or missile, then crash next to them erupting a small implosion onto the ground. I could hear their screams in fright as they continue to run. I let out a disappointing sigh as I see them running away like pansies while muttering to myself. "No balls what so ever…."

The victimized kid had looked up and saw the scene in complete shock; unable to move while shacking like a leaf. After witnessing the cowardly retreat of the gang of delinquents, his fear filled eyes gazed upon me and I glanced at him back with the corner of my eye. He quickly shrieks in terror and quickly ran off like the bullies that was just mugging him. "A-A f-freak! He's a Monster!"

I sigh after watching the nerd escaping out of my sight. "What a big disappointment not even an ounce of fun. Well whatever." I dust myself off then walk up by the road that is by the river bed and while feeling let down I looked up at a lamp post. "Well if you're going to keep following me you might as well say hello." I muttered out as if there was someone there but no one was insight. The reason for this was because I felt someone watching me for a while now and every time I looked back the presence disappears. "At this rate people will soon start calling me a "Crazy Freak" not that it really matters. I just wish someone or something can help me kill this BOREDOM!"

* * *

Elsewhere nearby a female with white hair and a cold demeanor expression that of a cool beauty, she is average in height a slender body with a pretty big bust to match. She pulled out her mobile phone and dials a number. "Hello, Rias-sama I found him."

"Hm, him? As in a new recruit right?" A high class feminine tone with elegancy and caring voice spoke through the speaker of the phone.

"Yes…" The girl responded bluntly.

"Well if you're the one that is recommending this person, then I will look more into him. So who is this person you have in mind?"

"I believe his name is Katsu, Izanagi Katsu. I'll give you a report on him later on…"

"Very well I believe in your wisdom of choice."

"Thank you Rias-sama."

"Ok Koneko-chan, try not to push yourself too much."

"I won't goodbye."

"I'll see you soon."

With a clicking sound both parties hanged up their phones as the female known as Koneko wandered off to her home.

* * *

A few hours after sundown I walk back home which was a small orphanage that was a few miles outside of town. I yawned loudly while feeling both hungry and bored as I opened up the front doors, and when I did hear a few laughs and cheers ran up all around me. The laughs and cheers belonged to small younger kids of the orphanage that were playing. They had stopped what they were doing and ran up to me with smiles on their faces. "Izanagi is back!" "Onii-chan" Aniki is here!"

"What don't tell me that you guys missed me already? I was only at school doing a bunch boring old studying like always." I lied slyly with a huge grin on my face as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

"Oh, is that so? I-z-a-n-a-g-i-kun." A beautiful older woman in her mid-twenties with long-hair dark hair a slender curvy body under her Nun's uniform. She had come out of a room with a smile the spelled with a menacing aura.

"Ah Shizu-chan, how are you?" Without faltering even a little bit I gave her my attention with a casual expression.

"Oh I'm doing just fine until recently."

"Oh? What happened, did some loan sharks came in and try to pry their dirty little hands on your killer body?"

"No."

"Were there a break in trying to rub us but you tried to stop them with pure soul but only to be gang raped in every way breaking your delicate and fragile heart."

"Noooooo…" the Nun had started to feel more and more agitated towards me.

I quickly made a fake dramatic gasp as I starred at her. "Don't tell me that…that some mystical tentacle creature from another dimension somehow opened up a portal to ours and then tried violate every inch, nook, and cranny while at the same time savagely took all of your first times with its slimy tentacles like some hopeless magical girl." I quickly start acting as if I was crying in despair. "My only regret is that I wasn't the one who could've been your first."

"NOOOOOO!" she swung her fist with flashing speed and with full force knocking down on my head. "No, no, no…Just stop, stop saying horrible things. You stupid, perverted sick excuse of a young man!"

"Oh is that so?" I gently rub the spot of my head where she had hit me. "Then if it's not too late." I mutter out then quickly held both of her hands and stared closely into her eyes.

"Eh?" The nun slightly blushed upon this sudden action. "W-What are you trying to pull here?"

"I'm saying that there is no time to waste. Let us take this advantage and share each other's affection and I promise you it'll be the most delightful experience we'll ever had. Don't worry God is surly to agree with me on this and approve of our intimate relationship."

"You little…" As the Nun's irritation grew to its limits a loud thunderous noise was heard long with a crashing sound. "Enough with your desperate attempts to seduce me into sleeping with you, you pervert! And none of what you said had happen nor will it ever happen so stop with your crazy lust filled delusions you pervert."

My head had been knocked through the wooden floor when Shizune the head of the Orphanage and a full-fledged Nun since a young age had hit me again. "Then why are you so mad Shizu-chan?" My voice is partly muffled due to the fact that my head currently in a hole through the floorboard.

"Shizune-sensei is angry at you because she found out that you skipped school yet again and caused trouble to other kids." A little girl about eight years old stood next to me as she explained to me.

I quickly popped my head out of the hole with a puzzled face. "Is that what this is all about? Oh thank God I thought it was because Shizu-chan had given her virginity to some stranger and not to me." I sigh in relief as there was still hope for me.

Shizune gave out a tiresome sigh. "You know as the oldest in this Orphanage you should really reconsider on how you act. You need to set an example for the younger kids; they really look up to you so you need to try and stop with this kind of behavior."

"I can't help it, the classes are too easy for me no matter type of twist or surprises they have and everyone around me is either some kind of coward or just plain weak. And quite frankly it bores the shit out of me which is why I don't use my "special gifts" as much. Not because of some stupid obligations to feel more human, but it would be a waste to even try to use a single fraction of what I can do." Before I had knew it, I was started to feel angry and lashing out as it started to scare the kids around us, and I can see that Shizune was starting feel down. I can hear some of the kids starting to cry with tears streaming down their cheeks. "Tch…damnit, I'm sorry…." While feeling a bit guilty I turned around heading towards the door.

"Izanagi! Please stop, where are you going?" Shizune calls out to me worryingly and tries to reach out to me.

"I'm fine I just want to get some air." I quickly opened the front doors and went outside then closed the doors.

"Izanagi…." Shizune lightly sighs to herself while holding the small cross pendent that she has around her neck.

"Is Izanagi-nii going to be okay?" One of the children tugs on the Nun's uniform.

She quickly puts on a warm smile while picking up the child up and carries her. "Yes he'll be fine I can promise you that. Now then let's set up for dinner, and then it's off to bed."

"Okay!" All the kids cheered out and started to set the table as a few helpers cooked the food.

Outside on the roof of the Orphanage I sat down looking up at the moon and stars of the night sky. "Man this is so boring…why can't there be anyone like me out there. Just someone that can make me really cut loose. It would have been a lot better to start weak and then work my way up. At least that would have been a whole lot more fun to do." I laid down on my back trying to relax.

"You shouldn't be saying that you know. God gave you your gifts because he believes that you would do things unimaginable for other people to do." Shizune had climbed up the roof next to me with her warm cheerful smile. One could think she could have been a mother for her young age.

I looked to the corner of my eye noticing her. "Is that right? Well sorry I just don't have the same belief as you do. For seventeen years I have not yet met anyone able to do the things I can or provide me with anything fun and to top it all off I can't even remember a single simple little thing about myself before five years ago. It feels like this is a big mistake and huge waste of time."

She walks up and lay down next to me and then lets out a big sigh. "You know…to tell you the truth I wasn't so different from you when I was around your age. I didn't have too many friends, I was constantly bullied at school just because I have strong faith in God and even though I joined the church I still questioned many, many things." I continue to watch her as I listen feeling a bit doubtful at first but then realized that she isn't just saying stuff, or kidding around. "But as time went on little by little I begun to see things more clearly. I've met all kinds of people both good and bad as it taught me some stuff that I never knew. In a I guess it was Gods way of helping me." She turns to me with a gentle smile and our bodies are so close that I felt as they were about to touch. "There is a whole another world out there just waiting for you to explore and who knows you just might meet some people that you always wanted to meet. At least that is what I truly believe, you just got to be patient and have faith that it'll come to you." After Shizune finished speaking she kissed my forehead. "Common lets go back inside now, or you'll catch a cold."

For a moment I felt a little embarrassed but at the same time I felt pretty relieved. "Hey does this mean that you finally decided to give up your virginity with me."

With a small sigh, she karate chopped down on my head. "Wicked thoughts be gone!"

"Ow"

"Like I said time to come back inside dinner is ready." Shizune climbs back down from the roof and went inside.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I leaped off of the roof and landed softly on my feet then walked back inside to the dining table. "But can we still take a bath together?"

"You are just too hopeless. Besides aren't a little too old to be taking a bath with someone?"

"Not if I was with someone like you Shizu-chan."

Shizune sighs to herself feeling tiresome but at the same time somewhat blissful. "If it keeps you from doing bad things I will think about it."

"Yes! Thank you Shizu-chan I won't let you down."

"Hmhmhm, my your still acting like a kid." We both head out towards the dining room.

After everyone made their prayers on the dinner table everyone had started eating except for a certain someone…Me.

"Ah! Shizu-chan you planned this from the start didn't you!?" I wasn't sit at the table but next to it with a small cardboard box in front of me.

"Ufufufufuf, you know what they say those who do not work shall not eat, and those who did wrong must be punished. I do hope you learned your lesson Izanagi-kun." Shizune proudly giggles on her triumph.

"You know Shizu-chan you're quite the Devil despite being a Holy Maiden of God. Is this how you get your kicks?"

"My, I honestly have no earthly idea what you are talking about Izanagi-kun." Shizune quickly plays it off by acting innocently. "Now kids since Izanagi–kun is being punished no food for the sinner, okay?"

"Hai!" All the kids quickly agreed without a second though and even sang about it, "Izanagi is being punished~!" like some kind of game. Though I do have to admit those kids can be pretty talented for singing…they should really get into that.

"…Goddamnit." I mumbled to myself while being forced to watch everyone else eat but me.

"No taking the Lord's name in vain!" Shizune throws her ruler at my head which made a loud smacking sound.

* * *

Next morning I gotten up from bed and quickly changed into my school uniform, then rushed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the fridge and I happened to see a note in front of a prepared meal with my name on it and I quickly recognized the handwriting. "Hey it's from Shizu-chan." I picked up the note and read through it, 'Here are some leftovers from dinner that you couldn't eat, and although it pains me to see you starve you still need to learn from your misgivings. Please enjoy and have a blissful day as our Lord and savior watches us all.' "Well I'm not too sure about this whole lord and savior crap, but if Shizu-chan was the one that went through all the trouble just to save me a bite to eat. Who am I to complain?" I grabbed the left overs and heat it up in a microwave and stuff my face with the food. "Ahh…Shizu-chan you're just making me fall for you even more." The food was delicious even if it is just a poor man's meal to me nothing could beat Shizu-chan's cooking. After I fished eating I grabbed my stuff and head off to school and this time around I actually did go. The only times I go to school is when Shizu-chan catches me for ditching, pulling pranks, or peeking on her in shower. Even then I would only stay there for a small extended time like a week or two then I go back to my daily routine of skipping school. It'll also won't make too much of a difference because all the other students shun me away because of what I am capable out of fear, jealousy, and or anger. Not that I really care for all that jazz since frankly they bore me, and in no way can give me some sort of excitement. Still I do peek on the girls changing in their locker rooms or clubrooms. At least that'll get me somewhat motivated.

Once again after arriving in my class everybody try their best to keep their distance from me even though before I walked in everyone were cheerfully chatting away with no worries until I opened the door which made the whole class dead silent. With that in my mind I try my best to sleep through the day quietly, and every once awhile the teachers try to catch me off guard by throwing difficult and complex questions. But I always answer correctly without a second thought. A few times the teachers sigh and grumble from their shattered pride and continue on with the lesson, while most of them would break down and cry as if they are no longer needed. I usually try to cheer them up by saying some sort of stupid excuse such as "Hey now don't be so down, your teaching makes it easier for me to understand such problems. So yeah thank you." In a half-hearted and sarcastic tone, and no they usually don't believe me and take it as if I was simply mocking them.

After school ended I yawned heavily while feeling unfulfilled and ended up going around to some of the athletic clubs to peek on the girls changing their clothes. "Now this I can deal with Hehehe." I chuckle to myself slyly as I watch the archery team changing as I spotted some girls with some big bust bouncing around as they remove their bras. Some were a plane colored style; others had some frills that looked cute in various colors but mostly pink, and a small few wore some rather erotic and mature type of underwear that would instantly turn on a man just by looking. But enough with a bunch of little fabrics the real show is what's hidden underneath the underwear. Boobs in all shapes and sizes ranging from B-cups to D-cups bust size all beautifully round and smooth with pink nipples either big or small and one or two girls with inverted ones. It is defiantly a heaven to be held in…yet.

I sigh to myself is this all there is to what excites me? Not that I don't mind watching the girls change and their naked bodies but for it to be this easy is just…no challenge at all. I continue to watch from a tree branch at a safe distance, but then someone suddenly spoke to me without me ever noticing their presence.

"So is this what you always do to pass the time? How perverted…." With an expressionless like famine voice whispered close to my ear. I quickly looked back with widen shocked eyes. It was a girl around my age with long shoulder length snow white hair and a fairly large bust possibly around or close to D-cup boobs. Her expression has a cool demeanor yet not too stern and also for some reason resembles a cat, but what surprises me more is that her school uniform isn't affiliated with my school in anyway.

"Uh…Hi?" I quickly through out a casual greet at this beautiful looking stranger.

"Hentai…" She quickly shifted her eyes away from me with them half closed as if she's judging me with a cold attitude that would hurt a man's pride.

"Meh, I've been called worse." Even though she caught me off guard which something that is really impressive, yet it's not like I really care of how others see in me. Maybe I just had my guard down from this endless cycle of boredom…Still I can't deny that she possess some sort of skill. She continues to exert this feeling of being judgmental towards me. "…Is there something that you need from me?"

She finally looks back with her cold cat like eyes. "You'll need to come with me…"

"Huh?"

"I need you to come with me…" Again she says in a blunt and clear tone of voice.

"Why?" I tilt my head to her feeling confused as I'm not getting a single idea of what she is trying to say.

She points out with her finger behind me. "Because if you don't that will happen…"

"That?" I look behind and an arrow quickly flew towards my face but missed.

"Katsu, Izanagi! Consider that a warning shot so come down and face your punishment like a man." I notice that the archery girls were standing outside with their bows and arrows ready aiming at me.

I quickly look behind me again only to see that the beautiful white-haired female was nowhere to be seen as if she had vanished from thin air. Great, that happened. Am I going crazy or something? I look back towards the archery girls with a laid back expression. "Well sorry ladies as it turns that I'm still a virgin, so yeah I'm not exactly considered a man just yet."

"Grrr! Quit being a smart ass and comedown already or we'll puncture you full of holes." The female captain yells out her frustration towards me.

"As tempting that may sound I'll have to decline and head off home now. Sorry ladies we'll just have to enjoy this another time." I stood straight up with a casual smirk across my face while doing half-assed salute.

"Fire!" As the female captain ordered everyone they quickly launched the arrows from their bows straight towards me with deadly accuracy.

"Heh…" In that moment I suddenly vanished from the girls sights as I jumped high into the air and land just about a block away from the school while landing softly on my feet. "Now then I believe it's time for a little cat-catching, and today's special is a cool white cat."

* * *

I walk off trying to search for that female that had caught me in the tree. After a few minutes of searching I finally found her and to be honest it wasn't really all that difficult since I was only looking with my eyes instead of my using my other senses. She must've wanted to be found and was waiting for me. "That kills the fun of looking for you."

"Now that I got your attention please follow me…"

"To where exactly?"

"Where our comrades are at…"

"Comrades?"

"Yes, I want you to join our ranks if it is all possible…"

I sigh to myself as I felt disappointed. This chick probably wants me to join a gang or something and use me for petty little stuff. Just so they can reap in all the glory. "Sorry not interested. Though I do admit that sending someone as pretty as you just to get me is a little new."

"No, that's wrong nobody sent me. I'm doing this in my own will…"

"On your own huh?"

"Yes, but for that I need you to meet with Rias-sama…"

"Rias-sama?" Who the hell is Rias? Well still even if she did this on her own my answer is still the same…But. "Well I'm a little curious, but not really enough to be killing this cat. But if I had to say…" I grinned savagely and kicked off the ground in high-speed to the point of vanishing out of sight.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise and quickly side-stepped to the right out of the way. Wait she dodged me!? Now that is something I was merely trying to flip her skirt, but she saw me closing in.

I appeared behind the spot she was just at before avoiding me. "This may be fun." Again I dash towards her in high-speed while sweeping my arm towards her legs for a second time.

"Hmph…." While the mysterious female remained cool and calm she swiftly preformed a front flip as her hands were placed on my head then flipped off over me.

"Not done yet."

I quickly spun around with one foot and reached towards her with my right hand in an attempt to grab her. Just as quickly she turned around swatting away my hand with her own, but I didn't give up with just that and reached towards her with my left hand. Again she swatted it away like nothing while keeping an eye on my movements. This girl she's not like the others, she can keep up with me…no she is probably faster than me. I repeat my same action with my right hand trying to grab her but with more force and speed. The girl sensed it too immediately and puts in more strength and speed into her counters while swatting away my hands in a martial arts form of style. I kept trying to grab a hold on her but changes up the patterns of where to grab while moving all around her in every place possible.

"Tsk…" The mysterious girl decided to get more serious as she performs some foot techniques as she avoids me and goes to the offence. She sends a few chops my way but I quickly avoid them with some unorthodox maneuvers such as bending and turning my body like an animal. We both try to land a hit on each other as every time we counter away each other's attacks making a loud booming sound through the sheer force in our strength and our speed is incomprehensible for the naked eyes to see. A moment later I went in for a low kick to sweep off her feet but she quickly dodged it and jumped high into the air.

"Heh!" With a savage grin I kicked off the ground with high speed jumping straight towards her without a moment to hesitate while thrusting my arm towards her. The girl braced herself by guarding her front thinking that I'm actually throwing a punch, but it wasn't a punch of any kind I simply grabbed hold of her arm that she is guarding herself with. "Got you."

"No. I got you…" Thinking that I was the one who had the advantage I tug her arm that I held away from her chest, but after executing the action she somehow turned and twirled her arm not only letting herself free but also have a hold on my arm. Without a moment to waste she cuddled around my arm and locking her legs around said arm into an arm bar. I've faced many martial artists that fought in similar fashions but none of them had ever succeeded in landing a successful blow. I even let them hit me on purpose just to see if they really have the stuff to go up against me, but never someone like her who can actually keep up with me! Just who is she no…What is this woman!?

We are close to crashing into the ground if I don't do something fast I'll be the one to receive more of the damage. Right before we hit the ground I extend my leg outward and planted my foot into the ground preventing me from crashing. I stood there on one leg as the girl was caught by a small moment of surprise which is all I needed then quickly thrust my free arm with a palm attack straight towards her chest with an explosive sounding impact sending her flying into a nearby abandon building after letting me go. This time I didn't my punches metaphorically of course. "Oh come on now that was just a love tap."

While I wait for what to happen next the girl comes out of the hole simply dusting herself off with an "Hm…."

"Oh you're tougher than you look." I smile cheerfully while moving my fingers in a squeezing motion.

"Hentai…" With cold like eyes she makes a pouting expression while covering her breast with her hands.

"Ahhh, so you caught onto that huh? Hehehe."

"Yes, no matter how much you try to disguise it. I could tell that all you've been doing is trying to cop a feel. Hentai…"

I shrug casually in response and smiling with confidence. "What can I say when I spot cute girl like yourself I tend to take the advantage."

"I see. Just like how he is…." She muttered something at the end of her statement.

"He?"

"Punishing the pervert…" The girl gets into a fighting stance while releasing an ominous aura.

"Uh…lady don't you think you're releasing a LITTLE bit too much murderous intent there."

"Punishing the pervert…" She continues to release a murderous aura that is directly aimed at me.

I laughed wryly on how much she wants to kill me right now. "Still for once I'm actually having fun. So come on let's dance!" I kick off the ground dashing towards her like a bullet and as I close in to her the girl suddenly throw a straight punch towards my face. Naturally I avoided the punch with, yet something happened as I felt a full blown punch had did hit my cheek even though I avoided it. The only thing I could think of was a backlash from her punch that can actually hurt. So she can use something like Chi attacks? "Shit!" Another punch was quickly coming from her with an uppercut at such an amazing attacking speed. My instinct quickly tells me to move out of the way and so I did barely avoiding the attack as my shirt had tare from that attack.

"Both fast reactions and impressive battle instincts…" She quickly swung with her leg as a round-house kick towards my left.

I won't able to dodge this one, not with her Chi like attacks. Only one way to defend myself and that is too….with another explosive sound of an impact I blocked her kick with my own kick. The girl seemed to be surprised as to see that I'm still standing.

"You know Senjutsu?"

"Sadly no, I only countered back with equal power from raw power alone. I haven't been trained with all that complicated Chi stuff. As it turns out this is the only thing I'm able to do in a fight." The girl's eyes widen with shock unable to comprehend on what just happened. "But if it's a constellation it does hurt though."

"You are stronger than I had thought…"

"I get that a lot, but the real fun starts now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone this a new project that I have been dying to write. It has been stuck into my head so I had thought I should share it with all of you and get this out of the way right Before I finish up with my other projects. Before you all complain about Koneko being taller and buster, allow me to explain in one of the light novel volumes Koneko can transform into a more adult like form with stronger powers and everything known as the Shirone form or something like that. Since this places about two years after the current story, I would assume that Koneko would able to have that form more perminate rather than temporary.

Other than that I hope you guys will enjoyed this chapter will enjoy future chapters later on. So as you wait for chapter updates please enjoy my other works on this site or my original story on fictionpress. Please leave a review for feedback and encouragement. See you all later.


End file.
